A Little Bit More
by Eve of Destiny
Summary: Wincest: A little smile...a little scuffled hair...and I broke a little more...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not own...damn...

**Pairings:** Wincest...

**Warnings:** slash...and sad...yeah that's about it. Yeah also, I posted ti without having someone take a look over it and find my mistakes, all one million of them . . . just thought I'd warn you.

**Summary:** Its Wincest do you people really need a summary?

**A Little Bit More**

They were bone dead tired, another demon, another day to tend to their wounds and another sleepless night haunted by nightmares.

It's always the same nothing ever changes, and it always hurts a little bit more.

He hated this life, the hurt, the nightmares, the demons, and the bitter taste of living they brought.

What could he do about it? Nothing! And that bothered him the most.

What would their dad do?

That was easy, he would follow through, that's what. He would keep going till he would kill it, or it would kill him.

Hell, he was going through it too, but he could not take the pressure.

The shower running broke his concentration, and he knew that his brother had just started to clean up, so now he was all alone in their dusty motel room.

He didn't like it. He could feel the walls drawing in and his breathing got ragged.

Standing up real fast he began to pack their belongings and took them to the car. Hell, they were plaining on leaving in the morning tomorrow, so this way they wouldn't have to hurry packing and actually have some actual breakfast for once, instead of just a big mac on the road, and besides if they kept eating in the car she might get dirty and that was not what they wanted.

When he got out his brother was out of the shower and was toweling himself dry.

He was shirtless, wet and only in his boxers. He was a sight to behold.

His brother took his breath away, to him he was an absolute vision, a god amongst the humans.

"Hey, thanks for clearing up the stuff,"

"Sure, I'm gonna take a shower," he somehow stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

That's as far as he got before collapsing against the door and sliding down to the floor.

He was shaking, he couldn't believe himself. He had barely contained himself from jumping his brothers bones right then and there.

It wasn't his fault really, this thing with his brother had been going for a long time now, he tried to stop it, tried to ignore it, but every time he saw his brother all his control, his will and all the "its wrong and it's a sin", flew out of the window and all he would do is stare.

His resistance was futile and he knew this. He had given up a long time ago, he knew he loved his brother like a brother and loved him like he would love a lover.

But still the fact that he accepted it did not make it right, and the fact that his brother was always there and he could not touch him as a lover only as a brother hurt him and broke him little at a time.

He wanted his brother, he wanted to see his brother cum, he wanted to see his brother's flushed face during sex. He wanted his brother and it hurt.

A bang against the bathroom door brought him out of his musings.

"Hey you ok in there?" a louder bang this time.

"Yeah," and he got up off the floor and began to take his clothes off.

"You, sure?" a hesitant door nob turned and a small jangle of the door.

"Yes," and he was turning on the faucet.

"Ok, then" a small pat against the door and his brother was gone.

He was left alone again except this time the shower was running and the fog hid his hurt and tears.

While in the shower he imagined his brother kissing him, going down on him and just generally be there for him, and all he could feel was lust, pleasure, and pain.

In pain because of the wounds, in pain because he couldn't have his brother, in pain cause it hurt to have his brother by his side and not be able to touch him. And so he cried.

When he got out of the shower, his brother was asleep, his back turned toward him and just sleeping peacefully.

Soon he was being shaken, painfully at that, and he didn't like it. Try as he might to fall back in the peaceful slumber someone kept calling him and his voice was wonderful, so he gave up and slid his eyelids open, blinking once, twice and the blurry object in his face began to clear and his brother's worried face greeted him.

"What?" he managed to get out before he was engulfed in a strong hug.

"Nothing, you just stopped breathing for a sec and had me worried, that's all," his brother whispered and let go.

"Sorry for making you worry," was all he could say. He was ashamed and very turned on.

"No big, it's my job to worry about you Sammy. I'm the big brother, " and he scuffled his hair.

He broke just a little bit more.

**The End**

A.N. Ta da.! Yeah I tried so don't hurt me! Yeah as you have probably noticed it's not bated, sorry but I don't have anyone to. My friend whose job this was moved to Georgia, and has not a computer so yeah it sucks, for me, and her, but mostly me.

So, please if anyone would take the job it's open. I'm a desperate writer thing! ...right . . . shutting up now . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in first chapter!

**Possessive by Nature**

His retarded brother was acting...well...more retarded than usual. Between the nightmares, sleepless nights and hunting there was little time to figure out what was up Sammy's ass.

Still even if there was a moment he really didn't know how to approach it. He was never much for chick- flick moments, that was up Sammy's ally.

So here he was in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night, driving his impala and trying to figure out a way for him to broach the subject of 'What's up Sammy's ass,' and all that he could think about is, nothing. The only things that would pop in his head were random thoughts, like the road was flat and he was lonely.

He contemplated turning on the radio, but didn't, tonight had been the first night in a long time that Sammy was sleeping without a nightmare to plague him.

As the superb big brother that he is he decided for the good of Sammy that he wouldn't turn on the radio and just think.

Apparently the thinking plan was getting him nowhere, besides in a ditch of confusion an danger.

It was times like these that he wished he knew how to be a bit more sensitive.

Before Sammy came back into his life, he really had no need for sensitivity.

All he needed was his impala, the weapons and himself in tip-top shape, with the music blaring out of his baby.

Really, there was no need for anything else, he never had to worry about the feelings of a demon, witch or other things that went bump in the night.

Then Sammy came back into his world and life and his life routine was out of the window.

There really was never a day that passed without some drama mixed in. Even though he knew Sammy tried to not bring it up and be quiet about it . The tension spoke volumes and things both of them omitted when they spoke.

Still in all fairness he brought...well more like dragged Sammy into the world of living nightmares. It started with the need to find dad then it escalated to the point where he really didn't want to give Sammy back to the world of ignorance.

It was during one of their 'almost died' jobs that he realized that he really had been lonely without his melodramatic brother, and if Sammy wanted to leave him, he wouldn't let Sammy leave. He would lock him up and keep the key close to his person at all times.

At that time when those thoughts had hit home he was scared ok...scared shitless was more like it.

Over time he just stopped thinking of how scary the thought of Sammy being his possession sounded to just accepting them, as a part of his nature.

After all the rules of humanity did not apply to him.

He lived life his way, humanity and its rules be damned, Sammy was his! If any one else had a problem with it, well he would gladly shove the barrel of his gun down said persons throat without a second thought. That's what Sammy did to him. He drove him mad, like a wild animal.

A stir next to him brought him out of his dark thoughts.

He was instantly alert. If Sammy was having a nightmare then he would need to wake him up. Thankfully Sammy had just needed to turn a bit to find a more comfortable position and resume his beauty rest.

Relaxing he chuckled under his breath. It always amazed him how a slight change in Sammy put all his nerves on end, but looking at Sammy sleeping was calming his nerves down.

Its become a rarity when Sammy sleeps peacefully, so much so, that when ne does sleep without nightmares haunting him, he looked so innocent.

If you looked at him you would never think Sammy knew how to hold a gun let alone be able to use it and hunt with it, actually killing things. Never mind that those things usually had it coming and were ugly.

Absent mindedly he removed a few strands of hair that was obscuring Sammy face. He let his finger tips drag down from his forehead to his jaw line and slowly trace those soft lips, just as quickly as he touched them he moved his hand back to the steering wheel and his mind to his lonely thoughts.

He could still feel how soft those lips felt on his fingers. How he wanted to feel them with his own, only to find out if they tasted and felt as they looked.

A stop light greeted him and he noticed they had reached their destined town. Minutes later he parked his baby in front of a motel room and turned off the engine.

It was quiet once the car wasn't on and he could actually hear Sammy's soft breathing. Taking in a deep breath himself, he slowly got out of the car. Once out, he started to stretch his cramped muscles. Deciding to let Sammy sleep a bit more, he headed up to the front desk to get their room. He met with the land lady to say that she was happy to be woken up at 3 in the morning would be a lie. Fifteen minutes later he opened the door on Sammy's side to lean in to wake him. Sammy had changed positions and was slouching.

Deciding not to wake his brother in the end, he scooped Sammy in his arms and carried him to their room. Their motel room was filled with the usual luxury they always received... two old rickety beds, moth eaten curtains, dirty floors, and weird yellow stained walls. Home freakin sweet home.

He walked up to the closest bed and dropped his younger brother on it. Talk about a deep sleep! Even after being thrown like a heap of garbage, Sammy still managed to stay sound asleep. This is was just plain weird seeing as how him and his brother are hunters and hunters need to be ever vigilant. Meaning... they should not be sleeping after being tossed! Sammy's nightmares have deprived him of his sleep for far too long.

Leaving Sammy to quench his much-beer-needed-thirst, he locked the door behind him and set off to a local convenient store. Gotta have the beer. Once there, he picked up what he needed and went to the cashier to pay for it. The cashier was young, long brown hair and even longer legs. Yeah legs up to here! He handed her the cash and she made her desperate attempt at flirting with him, the usual. He flirted back... as usual and he went about his merry way.

With his new supplies of pick-me-up, he headed back towards the motel. He reached the motel and opened the door slowly.

No Sammy.

Panic rose to a maximum, pulling his gun out he crept slowly. At first nothing, then the pitter patter of water drops hitting the floor caught his attention.

Sammy was taking a shower.

Deep calming breath. Back tracking he closed the door and took off his jacket.

Sammy was going to be the death of him. Not a ghoul, not a demon, not even a freakin Casper, just Sammy.

Depressing but fitting.

The one he raised be the one to end him.

The beer tasted cold and the cool trail it left behind eased his mood. Flipping through endless mind numbing channels till Sam was done with the shower gave him something to do and kept his mind from going to far.

Somewhere along the line the soft pitter patter of the shower mixed with the ever changing tv stations had lulled him to sleep, only to be awoke to the sound of shuffling and annoyed mumbling.

Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted with his brothers sweet ass wrapped in a tiny motel towel.

There was one hell of a wake up greeting.

"Dude, watch where your ass is directed at. You might just put someone's eye out."

"Ha, ha" Sarcastic laugh. "I would if someone would point out to where the hell they put my cloths."

"Ouch, Sammy give a guy a break. I was just asleep ya know!" A playful smirk on said face.

"Its Sam not Sammy, Dean, now where did you put my cloths?"

"Calm down dude, its always gotta be about you, I mean really would it hurt to at least say sorry for waking me up with your annoying mumbling?" a sarcastic remark to a serious question.

The daily ritual complete. Then why did it feel so awkward and weird.

Sammy was giving him this shocked look and a horror struck expression passed so fast he wasn't sure he saw it.

Sam's face went back to normal as if nothing had happened and kicked him on the leg as the response of the last question asked.

Still.

Why was Sam shocked? Why was he horrified? He'd heard Sammy mumble ever since he was little what was so different now?

Was it the reason sam was acting odd? Or was it another nightmare that sam had and didn't tell him?

All questions. No answers.

He didn't like Sammy having secrets. Not from him. It made Sammy someone else's and that wasn't possible.

Sammy was his and his alone.

No one, no one, could take Sammy from him.

The light in the bed next to his went out, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. The thoughts of Sammy keeping something from him ran through out his conscious. Every possible reason as to why Sammy kept secrets from him and all possible reason of what made Sammy do that.

Every possible thought made him angrier and more possessive, that wasn't the bad part the, bad part was he knew and enjoyed the fact that he thought Sammy was his and his alone.

666666

A.N. Sorry took so long...do forgive me. I was stuck for a long time...I hope everyone likes the new chapter.

**Plz... REVIEW!!! I always love those!**


End file.
